Super Mario Bros
by Eli15062
Summary: When the Mushroom Kingdom is under invasion from a malevolent force, one plumber and his brother discover they are destined to be it's saviors. The first part of a large connected Nintendo universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody. So, this is the beginning of a line of stories based off the idea I had of a "Nintendo Cinematic Universe". My Metroid story will tie into this, as you'll see soon. Also, I'll be discontinuing my Pokemon Fire story, as I can't think of anything to do with it. Without any further ado, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: the Koopa Invasion<strong>

Princess Peach Toadstool stood on the balcony of her castle, looking over the small village below her. She smiled, knowing that the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom were safe. Hopefully, they'd always be safe, but she knew it wouldn't always be that way. A running sound made her turn around. It was her assistant, Toad. The small boy adjusted the mushroom cap on his head and looked at the princess.

"It's the princess of Sarasaland, your highness," he said. "She says it's urgent."

"Thank you, Toad," she replied, and smiled at him, making him blush. She walked down the stairs from her bedchambers to the large council room where she and the other rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom (there were seven in all) met and discussed topics about the nation. There was also a communication screen for when at least one member couldn't come. On the screen was the ruler of the Sarasaland Desert region, Daisy Toadstool, Peach's cousin. She was visibly afraid, and Peach wondered why.

"Daisy? What is it?" Peach asked, and Daisy's response was frantic.

"PEACH! THEY'RE COMING! THEY'VE GOT THE FULL ARMADA BEING USED AND-"

"Woah, woah! Daisy, calm down. Who is coming?"

Daisy took a deep breath and her answer caused Peach to freeze in terror.

"The Koopas! Their fleet of airships just passed over the desert from the Desolate Lands. I'm so sorry, we tried to stop them, and I think we took down a couple, but there's still quite a few of them coming."

"It's fine, Daisy. Thank you for letting me know. I'm going to have to let you go now. Goodbye."

She hung up, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. Toad walked up to her.

"Ma'am? What do we do?"

Peach turned to the boy.

"Sound the alarm and have the gate-guards activate the Power Star shields. We're on red alert!"

Toad ran to the front of the castle and alerted the guards. They in turn rang the message out to the rest of the kingdom:

"EVERYONE SECURE THEMSELVES IN THEIR HOMES. WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY THE KOOPA ARMADA."

The guards of the gates surrounding the village activated the shields. A great bubble of Power Star energy enveloped it, impenetrable by even the strongest of weapons. The captain of the guard, Toad's father, had the soldiers prepare themselves by using the Flammuri flowers, nicknamed "Fire Flowers", which allowed them to throw balls of pure flame from their hands. The only problem was that the abilities of the Fire Flowers would be lost if the user was physically harmed. They gathered around the village near the gates, as to protect the town if the shields somehow failed.

Peach quickly made her way back to her chambers and turned to an area with three portraits of herself. She turned to the one on the right and pushed it aside, revealing a secret room with a slide that exited to a small corridor near the back of the kingdom. From here, she would meet up with Toad, who would escort her to the closest civilized area of the kingdom, the Great Mushroom City, where she would stay until help would arrive to help with the fight. As she traveled to her destination, she couldn't think of why this would happen. The Mushroom People had been in peace with the Koopas for many years. The only reason she could think as to why this would happen is that the heir of the kingdom has been chosen. This worried her. King Egdra Koopa, the old king, had died of an incurable disease two years prior, and the kingdom had been at war with itself. Now, it seems as if his son, Bowser Koopa, had gained the crown. This worried her. Bowser was a general in the Koopa Armada when it was at war with the southern regions of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was called "Bowser the Bloodthirsty", as he was ruthless and vicious in all of his battles. Worse, he openly practiced black magic on the soldiers he enslaved. This led to them being mutated into the Koopa Armada's foot soldiers, Goombas. They weren't the sharpest of soldiers, and many of the Mushroom People discovered that, since these creatures were only about two feet tall, could be easily stomped on, but they were still vicious and cruel.

She made it to the meeting point, and soon Toad came out of the basement door. He led her to the exit, which was concealed by a waterfall. They walked under it, and made it to the edge of the castle gates. As they were making their way out, they heard and felt an earth-shattering boom. Looking up, they saw the armada, a dozen wooden and metal airships with multiple cannons on each of them, firing upon the shield. The shields were holding up well, but the weaponry the airships were using was quite weak. Only cannonballs and Bullet Bill missiles, both of which were considered outdated. Relieved, Peach turned to Toad.

"We may not have to leave after all, Toad. I highly doubt they'll penetrate the-"

All of a sudden, she noticed that the largest of the airships, which she assumed was Bowser's flagship, was creating a large ball of dark energy. She felt her body tremble. It was a Shadow Bomb, which was known far and wide as a most powerful black magic spell.

"Toad, run!"

The two sprinted as fast as they could as the energy ball was released. It hit the shield, and easily broke it, with shards of yellow energy dissipating as it fell to the ground. Small pods fell to the ground, and out of them came Goombas and the Koopa Troopas, four foot tall turtle-like creatures that were often equipped with nothing but their shell, which were fitted with either green or red steel and could be used by the Koopas as both a shield and a weapon, as they could duck inside them and send themselves flying at targets. There were also what were known as Hammer Bros. These were slightly larger Koopas that were equipped with strong armor and hammers that could easily damage almost anything they were thrown at. All of these soldiers moved and decimated the village, and although the guards kept up a good defense, they were also slain. Toad whimpered as he watched his father help his mother escape, but they were both hit by an onslaught of hammers. Peach clutched onto the boy, giving him a strong hug. They both knew it was too late, and they knew what would happen to those who survived, so they ran to the Mushla Forest, which bordered the Great Mushroom City. They made it only a few hundred yards in, however, when a group of Koopa Troopas that were combing the woods for survivors discovered them. They held them both while they called their leader. Soon, a large white bowl-shaped vehicle flew down to them. What jumped out of it was the monster known as Bowser. As with most of the Royal Koopa family, he was much larger than most Koopas, standing at ten feet tall and being three times the width of a human. His yellow scaly body was protected by an emerald-green shell covered with large spikes. His head was sporting a fiery red mane and small horns, and he looked at Peach with glaring scarlet eyes, his gaping maw releasing a large, guttural laugh.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess _Peach_," he said with a growling, deep voice.

"Bowser. Allow me to give you the feelings I have of you coming to my kingdom and **destroying my people**."

She spit on him, and for a moment he gained an aggressive expression, the inside of his mouth glowing bright orange, but he then returned to his laugh.

"A girl with spunk! I like that," he snorted, and then he took a large finger and placed it on her jaw, gently pushing her chin up.

"Oh, Princess. I'm going to have so much fun destroying your entire kingdom"

He picked her up and hefted her into the flying vehicle.

"Now, seeing as your quite possibly the only hope this kingdom has, I'll be keeping you in my fortress while my forces burn down all that your ancestors created.

"And no one will be able to stop me."

Bowser activated his "Koopa Clown Car" and flew up to his flagship. He then ordered for only his ship to turn back to the Desolate Lands and for the rest of the fleet to continue attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. However, unknown to both him and the Koopas who'd found Peach, Toad had silently escaped unnoticed. He ran for the Great Mushroom City with an order written by the princess:

"Toad,

Go to the city and find two brothers. These brothers have been chosen by destiny to defeat Bowser and his forces. One had even bested the tyrant as an infant! You will be able to find them by the star amulets they were. They are plumbers under the name "Mario Bros." Find them before it's too late.

Princess Toadstool"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After finishing this chapter, I realized there were a couple things to clear up. This story will adapt the first and third Super Mario Bros. games, with some creative adaptively. Also, I may redo the entire Metroid: Origins story under the simple name "Metroid". Tell me what you guys think, and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy holidays, everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Mario Bros.**

The sun rose over the distant hilltops, shining golden light over the tall silver towers of the Great Mushroom City. Morning life had already started, with many citizens gathering at the train and bus stations to head for work. Not a single soul was worried, as they had yet to find out about the disaster that had befallen the village on the other side of the forest. Everyone was rushing to their destination, which would be why no one noticed a small boy running around, yelling something about "Bowser" and "Mario Brothers".

An alarm clock went off, causing the owner of it to fumble around trying to hit the "Snooze" button. He succeeded, but realized he was already far from being able to sleep. The short, stocky man walked to the bathroom, did his business, and looked in the mirror. His brown mustache, which he often groomed, was surrounded by light stubble, and therefore he grabbed a razor and soon had his face (aside from the mustache) smooth. He brushed his teeth and walked out into the living room, where his younger brother slept noisily on the couch. The man splashed a bottle of water on him, causing him to sputter awake.

"M-Mario!" he said, rubbing his eyes, "what was that all about?"

"We got a job, Luigi," Mario replied, "guy called it in last night. I guess something in his house is leaking, and he wants us to check it out."

Luigi slowly nodded and headed to the bathroom. Mario went back to his room and garbed himself in his usual clothes: a blue shirt, red overalls, and a red hat with an "M" logo embroidered on it. Luigi had similar clothes, except he wore a green pair of overalls and hat with an "L" on it. The brothers grabbed their tools and hopped in Mario's truck. They made their way to the house, and Mario quickly regretted taking the job when he saw who it was. It was Wario, a man who had bullied the brothers throughout their childhood. He stood there laughing, with his fingers twirling a black mustache shaped in a zigzag pattern that sat under a large, pink nose. His beady black eyes stared at them.

"Well well, if it isn't the 'Mario Bros' here to help poor old me," Wario sneered. He smiled, showing ugly large teeth that reeked of garlic. The brothers looked at each other.

"We're not here just so you can terrorize us," Mario said, and Luigi nodded in agreement. "We're here to fix a leak."

Wario grunted, and allowed the plumbers to come in. They followed him to the basement, where a maze of green pipes laid. They immediately got to work, taking apart and putting back together the pipes, realizing where the leak was. After patching it up, they made Wario pay them. He did, even though it was a little under their requested pay, but they accepted it. The brothers walked out when they bumped into a small boy wearing a blue vest. He looked up at them and gasped.

"The Mario Bros?" he asked, and the brothers nodded. He smiled.

"I'm Toad. I come to you on behalf of her majesty Princess Toadstool. This kingdom is in dire trouble, and she needs you two to save it."

The brothers took Toad back to their home, where he explained to them the events of the night prior. When he was finished, Mario shook his head.

"Why does she think we can help? We're just plumbers."

"Because, you two are the Star Children, destined to stop the evil King Koopa. The amulets you wear? They are the symbol of the Royal Family. Mario, you've even faced Bowser once before."

"I…have?" Mario asked, then had a sudden flashback.

_He was there, on a green dinosaur standing at the top of a large castle. Suddenly, the castle trembled, and with a flash of light, a large dark shape appeared near them, with glowing yellow eyes looking at him._

"Yes," Toad said, "you were a small infant then, rescued by a tribe of dinosaurs called Yoshis. Bowser, as a child, had heard of the prophecy about two brothers defeating him, so he tried to attack you before the prophecy could take shape. You defeated him, at least, I'm pretty sure that's what she said."

Mario and Luigi told the boy to give them a minute alone, and they started to discuss all of this.

"We've got to help, Mario," Luigi begged, but Mario grunted.

"Luigi," he muttered, "how do we know he's telling the truth? This could all be a prank."

"So? The kid's being honest, and now we can have a huge adventure, just like Pops!"

Mario turned to his brother and glared at him.

"He did all that to help mom and stop that beast. And we both know how that went for him."

"Please."

Luigi pulled out the puppy eyes on his brother, who sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it."

They went back to Toad, who was sitting there silently. It was clear that he was crying. Mario gave him a smile.

"Come on, kid. We've got a kingdom to save."

**The Desolate Lands**

Bowser locked Peach in a small room behind his throne and sat down. He looked at all of the screens he had activated, which were showing the seven regions of the Mushroom Kingdom. An old, small Koopa in deep blue robes, Kamek, flew in on a skimpy broomstick. Bowser looked at him.

"How goes the invasion, Kamek?" he asked, and the old wizard smiled greedily.

"All is fine, milord," he said in a raspy voice, "the only kingdoms that could stop us are too busy dealing with their own problems. Hyrule is at civil war with a tribe in their country, the Shekers, or something like that, the Yoshis can't come to help, seeing as they only fend for themselves, and the inhabitants of Kong Island are too busy fighting an old cohort of yours, the leader of the Kremlings."

"K. Rool?" Bowser laughed. "That overgrown salamander can't even lead a gerbil! I feel sorry for those Kremlings. I know what lives on that island, and can only hope that Rool keeps him busy."

The tyrant turned to the screens.

"Contact the Koopalings!" he ordered, and soon the screens popped to his nephews and niece, Iggy, Larry, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Wendy.

"Listen up kids," he said, and they all turned to him.

"As the captains of the fleet, you're all in charge of taking over each region. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle!" they saluted, and he grinned.

"You kids make me proud. Just remember, you're all trained in magic. If needed, do what you need to. And…have fun."

The Koopalings then flicked off their screens, and Bowser laughed. This was a piece of cake.

**Mushroom Castle**

Toad took the brothers through the Mushla Forest and to the castle village. They all stood in deep sorrow looking at the remains of the village. The boy pointed to a small dark shape in the distance.

"That's one of Bowser's airships. It seems to be heading here. I wonder why."

Mario figured out that they must be coming to the castle to turn it into a Koopa fortress. So, they decided to make it to the ship before it got to the castle. It was nearing some hills, where Luigi said they could get to if they hurried. So, they all headed to the plains near the village. What they didn't realize was that it was crawling with Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Toad pointed to them.

"You two may be able to stop them easily. The Goombas just need to be stomped on, and Koopas will jump into their shells if attacked. You can kick their shells to hit enemies or objects. Also, eat these."

He handed the two tan mushrooms with red spots. They looked at him, and he nodded. Eating them, they realized they became stronger and grew slightly. Toad smiled.

"Super Mushrooms. They give you extra strength and durability."

Luigi looked at his brother, and in a horrible Italian accent said, "Let's-a go!"

Mario laughed, as their father would do that when they went somewhere, and the three ran out, defeating enemies left and right. They also discovered Flammuri flowers and used them. At the end of the plains, they found an abandoned building, almost like a guard post. Ahead of that laid the ruins of a battlefield. Toad pointed to a large green pipe.

"That's a secret shortcut to the other side of the battlefield, which'll lead right to those hills. Come on!"

He jumped in, and Luigi followed. Mario looked in awe for a second, before heading down the metaphorical "rabbit hole".

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be a bit longer, combining World 1-2, 1-3, and the airship battle. I might start the next series of the NCU, which is Legend of Zelda. Problem is, I can't decide if I want to do with it, adapt the first LoZ or Ocarina of Time. So, tell me what you guys think! Also, thanks to Poltergust6000 for reviewing.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Airship Raid**

As Mario slid down the pipe, he had a quick recollection of thoughts.

_I'm Mario Segali, my brother is Luigi. We're plumbers that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, even though we were born in Brooklyn. My dad was a carpenter, Ma was a waitress. I'm about to rescue a princess from a giant, fire breathing dinosaur king…_

That was the thought he was getting caught up on. He saw a sliver of light below, and knew his ride was coming to an end. At the bottom, he flopped out onto a hard, brick floor. Looking around, he saw walls of bluish-tinged brick. There were two paths, so Mario instantly realized this was a giant maze. The light source he saw was a small torch, one of many along the wall. He also noticed that Luigi and Toad were gone.

"Luigi! Toad! Where are you guys?" Mario called out, and he heard a reply that echoed along from the path on the right. He quickly jogged down and located his brother and the small boy. Toad was looking down at a crinkled piece of yellowed paper.

"I totally forgot about this!" he said, and showed Mario the paper, which was covered with lines and zigzag patterns. "It's a map that I grabbed during the raid. The princess had a plan set up where, if attacked, we could possibly sneak away to this labyrinth and get to another region of the kingdom. Of course, th-that nev-never happened, so…"

Mario saw that the small boy was about to cry, so he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Luigi, still having the ability of the Flammuri flower (Mario had lost his from a Koopa), formed a green fireball from his fingertips so they could have another light source aside from the dim torches. So, the group continued, with Mario in the back, Toad in the middle as navigator, and Luigi in the front as a guide through the dark. Along the way, they ran into a makeshift hut with the Koopa Armada insignia on it. A group of Koopas and Goombas walked out and immediately attacked the intruders. The Goombas were easily defeated, but the Koopas were a bit harder to get rid of. Luigi's fire ability took care of a few of them, but he was soon hit by a ricochet shell and lost it. This caused the three heroes to run down the maze from multiple Koopas, which were bouncing around the walls like bullets. Fortunately for them, it looked as if the maze was coming to and end, as the path was leading to an open space with multiple pipes in it. Quickly, Mario jumped to the side, where he saw an indentation on the wall that he could grip on to. He pointed it out to Luigi, who threw Toad up to his brother and jumped onto anpther one. Looking over the wall, they watched the remaining Koopas fly out of the maze and into a dark pit. They all sighed, and jumped back down. Walking to the pipes, they started laughing. However, as they got closer, Toad froze.

"Toad? What's wrong?" Luigi asked, but Toad just shook his head.

"Walk away from the pipes slowly."

"Why?" Mario questioned, and it was then when he heard it. A hissing, gurgling sound. He turned around to see a large venus flytrap-like plant snaking it's way out of the pipe, it's red-and-white polka dotted head lined with rows of razor sharp teeth. He jumped out of the way as the creature snapped at the spot he was just in.

"Piranha plants," Toad explained, "some of the fastest predators in the entire Mushroom Kingdom."

Making sure to watch what they were doing, the three sneaked their way around the pipes without alarming the plants, and came upon the pit that the Koopas had fallen into. Luckily for them, at the edge of the pit sat a small platform just big enough for them to fit on. Walking onto it, though, they realized that it was very unstable, so they went one at a time. Luigi was the unlucky one, as he was the last to go across, and had the unfortune of having the bridge crumble below his feet and was just barely able to jump from the platform to the other side before the entire mass of metal fell to the dark abyss below. Obviously very shaken up, Luigi walked with Mario holding him up. At last they made it to a green pipe that shot up into the ceiling. Making sure that there were no carnivorous plants waiting for them inside, Mario decided to go in first to see where they ended up. The pipe shot him up, where he came up to a sea of giant mushrooms dotting the horizon. He called down, and the other two came up. Toad smiled when he saw the sight.

"Mu Mu Heights! We're getting closer to the edge of the boundary between the main kingdom and the Great Fungut Sea. Look!"

He pointed to the end of the mushrooms, where they could see a large shadow against the sun. They all knew what it was, so they started hopping along the mushrooms, which were surprisingly springy and allowed them to jump very high. Suddenly, something hit Luigi, causing him to fall down and onto a hill that was poking up out of the mushroom caps. Mario looked to where he was hit, and saw the strangest thing: a Koopa with wings.

"Paratroopas!" Toad yelled, and he quickly lowered himself to avoid getting hit. Mario did the same and grabbed Luigi. They all made sure not to jump high enough to get hit by the Koopas, and any ones they fell onto when jumping lost their wings and fell to the ground. Soon, the brothers made it to the end of the hills, where the airship was quickly approaching. Toad looked around and saw something left over that he remembered from when his father sent troops to battle a surge of Koopa usurpers. It was a large black cannon with a blue lid. He beckoned the brothers over, and Mario loaded himself into it first. He had Toad launch him, and he flew up to the airship like a rocket. Landing onto the deck of the floating warship, he looked back down and saw small specks where he just was. Behind them was a wave of black coming towards them: Paratroopas. Mario couldn't help them, not now. He could only hope that they'd be able to stop them, and so he continued along the deck. This however wasn't a smart move, as an alarm soon rang through the ship, and the cannons that were placed all over for some reason aimed towards him. Luckily, the ammunition (Bullet Bills and cannonballs) were somewhat slothful, so Mario was able to easily dodge them. What wasn't easy to dodge were the multiple wrenches getting thrown at him by small gophers, who Mario guessed were the ship's mechanics. He jumped on them, and they fell back into the ship. After about ten minutes of getting barraged by bullet fire, he finally made it to the back of the ship, which had just one green pipe for some strange reason. He jumped down into it, and fell into a large room with nothing in it, similar to an arena. Suddenly, he was hit with a searing pain, and he flew back into the wall. Mario stood up to see a Koopa with wild blue hair sticking up in a Mohawk. In his hands was a three foot-long scepter topped with a pink gem. The Koopa let out a laugh, which was annoying and scratchy.

"Huh. I thought my troops were being attacked by warriors, not a fat grandpa! Hehehehe-SNORT!"

"So, you're Bowser?" Mario asked, and the Koopa laughed even more.

"Y-you think I'm Uncle B?!HAHAHAHAHA! Naw, I'm Larry, one of the Magnificent Koopalings."

He bowed, and pointed the scepter at Mario.

"And you…are…DEAD! HAHAHAH-SNORT."

Larry flung a large blast of energy at Mario, who dodged it and jumped towards the kid, making sure to kick his head. He rubbed his skull, and flung another blast. Mario dodged it again, and repeated the process, figuring the kid wasn't very bright. The process repeated itself again, and again, and again, until the kid finally went down unconscious. Mario wiped some sweat from his forehead and used his hat as a fan. The door for the room swung open, and Toad and Luigi walked in.

"Mario!" Luigi cried and hugged his brother.

"I'm fine, just had to deal with this pipsqueak."

Toad walked over and grabbed the scepter.

"This is the princess's! Every ruler has a scepter that has magical properties."

The brothers and Toad sent the airship crashing into the ground, but kept Larry with tem and tied him up next to the crash site. With this, they ended the first bit of their war against Koopa. They got to the edge of the ocean, where they boarded the S.S. Capper. Their next stop: The Aquatic Kingdom of Lord Zoora.

**Meanwhile, in Koopa's Fortress…**

You could feel the vibrations coming off of the walls of the castle as Bowser roared at Kamek.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LARRY'S BEEN DEFEATED?!"

The wizened creature whimpered under the goliath that was his king.

"W-well, your greatness. My sources tell me that his airship was crashed and that he was arrested by the MPS."

"How was he defeated? He had a Sorcery Scepter with him!" Bowser's gaping maw was billowing smoke and embers as his anger grew.

"Umm…let me see…" Kamek flipped through the scroll he was reading from and finally found what he was looking for.

"Here we go! He was, uh, stopped by a short fat man in red and blue clothes? That doesn't sound right…"

"Oh, yes it does!" a voice yelled, and Bowser slammed on the door of her room.

"What're you talking about?!" the large lizard roared, and he saw Peach's face come near the door's window.

"You know. The plumber. One of two. The Star Child…"

Bowser suddenly remembered. The boy with the Yoshi from when he was a baby. He had tried to kill him and his brother. What was his name?

"Mario…MARIO!" he bellowed, and shot a rain of flames from his mouth.

"That…plumber…shall die."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the wait, everyone who reads this story! I really need to update more often. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and next will be me switching up the levels since I want to save the desert area for World 7. On other news, a live action Legend of Zelda series was just announced for Netflix<strong>, **so yay :D**

**Thanks for reading, and as usual, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
